A reciprocating internal combustion (IC) engine may include a connecting rod-crankshaft assembly including a bearing at a fork end of the connecting rod. This type arrangement allows for rotation of the crankshaft within the fork end of the connecting rod. The bearing forms a critical component of the connecting rod-crankshaft assembly.
During operation of the engine, the bearing associated with the connecting rod may undergo considerable friction. The friction may cause an increase in operating temperature of the bearing. In some situations, the increase in the operating temperature of the bearing may rise above a permissible threshold or faster than a permissible rate, causing overheating, and leading to failure of the bearing. Failure of the bearing in turn may cause irreparable damage to the connecting rod-crankshaft assembly, sometimes leading to a complete failure of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,910 discloses an engine cooling system for cooling an internal combustion engine. The system includes an oil temperature detector means for detecting a temperature of lubricating oil in the engine. The oil temperature detector means comprises an oil temperature sensor for detecting the temperature of lubricating oil to be supplied to an overhead camshaft. A lubricating oil supply means is provided for the overhead camshaft which has an oil ejector hole for continuously ejecting oil on the oil temperature sensor while the engine is running.